Broken Angel
by xMidnightKissx
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Spencer Academy, that has caught every student's attention. Especially the Sons of Ipswich. She's not your average girl. CalebOC pairing, but Sarah is still in the story. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Covenant, would I honestly be writing here?**

**This is basically my first story, so I hope its good enough! **

Students were still filing in as the bell that signaled the beginning of class rang. The Sons of Ipswich took their seats, dreading the next hour of History that they would have to endure.

"I don't get why we have a History class in the first place!" exclaimed Reid. "I mean, it's not like we're gonna have to use it later on in life! It's just a waste of time!"

"Oh, come on Reid! I bet if you actually listened to what the teacher had to say, you might find it interesting!" replied Tyler, who was sitting right next to him, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"You two never stop complaining, huh?" asked Caleb from behind them, with a smile on his face.

"Aw, you know 'em Caleb, they'll never shut up! It's like asking a wall to move!" Pogue said from his seat next to Caleb, laughing.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but if you are done talking," the teacher glared at them, "I would like to start my lesson."

"By all means, sir. We did not mean to interrupt" said Caleb.

As Mr. Thompson started his lesson, Pogue turned to his older friend and asked "By the way, how'd it go with Sarah?"

"Not so good man. We ended it. She couldn't handle everything, you know, she's still pretty shaken up about the whole Chase incident, and us not being exactly normal…"

"Oh shit! You guys broke up?! I'm sorry man!"

"No worries bro, we both saw it coming; we just… extended it for a while…"

"Yeah but still, you two wer-" Pogue was cut off by a knock on the classroom door.

"Excuse me, but is this the History class?" asked the girl who just walked in.

"Ah! Why yes it is! You must be the new student! Chris Varguez, was it?" asked the teacher.

The girl nodded. The classroom, stunned by their new classmate, was silent. It was quite understandable though; they'd never seen anyone quite like her. Long, wavy, dark brown hair flowed to her lower back, her eyes were even darker than her hair, but seemed to glow. Her face structure was perfect, and not to mention you were able to tell that she was quite the athlete, with her slim body. She might not have been tall, standing at a mere 5"4, but everything else compensated for it.

"Oh my god" uttered the Ipswich sons at the same time, their eyes wide, mesmerized by her beauty; she looked to perfect to be human.

"Miss Varguez, why don't you take that seat available right there" said the teacher, surprised by his students' sudden silence.

"Of course, sir."

"Did you see her! She's gorgeous!" whispered Reid, still staring at her, as she settled in. The other three nodded.

By the time classes were over, the only thing the students' were able to talk about was the new girl. Where is she from? Why is she here? Do you know anything about her?

Caleb honestly didn't now what to think. Sure, he just broke up with Sarah, but that Chris girl, she was something. She seemed different… he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there.

"Earth to Caleb!" screamed Tyler in his ear.

"Ow!!! What the hell was that for!"

"Dude, we've been calling you name for like five minutes now! Where's your head at? You lost it in the clouds or something?" asked Reid.

"I was just thinking, sorry. What is it?"

"You were gonna tell us what happened with Sarah…" said Pogue, as they sat on a picnic table outside.

"What is there to say? We were together, she found out, now we're not together. That's all there is to it."

"Man, I was sure she would be fine with it" said Tyler. "After the initial shock of being cursed and almost killed, of course!" he exclaimed at Caleb's incredulous stare.

"Hey, what do you think 'bout that new girl?" asked Reid, as he saw her walk out of the building and head to the dormitories.

"She's quite interesting" said Pogue.

"That she is" agreed Tyler. Caleb remained silent as he watched from a distance.

On Saturday, questions about Chris Varguez had not yet died down. The oldest of the Ipswich sons headed out to the local mart in town to run a few errands.

"Excuse me" said a vaguely familiar voice from behind him. Caleb turned around, only to come face to face with the girl that had occupied his thoughts all week. "You go to Spencer Academy, right?" she asked.

"Uh… Yeah, yeah, I go there. Caleb Danvers" he replied, extending his hand out to her. "Chris Varguez, right?"

"Yeah" Chris said with a smile. "Listen, I don't mean to bother you or anything, but do you know which books I need to get for school? I didn't have time to buy anything before coming here" she asked hesitantly.

"Not a problem" Caleb smiled.

On the ride back to campus, Caleb thought about Chris. There definitely seemed to be something different about her. She was nice and sweet, but he had a feeling that she could cause a lot of damage if she wanted to. The oldest of the Ipswich Sons was going to have to wait and see.

**Well, this is the first chapter! Hopefully, you guys liked it. If I made any mistakes, please tell me so I can get it right next time! Don't worry, the story gets better later!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I think I made it pretty clear in the first chapter :D**

**Thank you for those who reviewed!! I promise to try and update as much as I can!! And if you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me:D**

Later that night, there was a party at the usual hangout. People danced around the bonfire, not paying attention to the cold night. Kate and Sarah were talking while waiting for the boys to get there, and the subject of their conversation was the same as everyone else's.

"She seems nice" said Sarah. "I just don't get what the big deal is… everyone's talking about her like she's something special."

"She's new; of course people are going to talk about her. They talked about you too when you first came. Besides, word around the school is that she has the Sons of Ipswich's attention big time" replied Kate.

On top of the cliffs, four young men watched the party.

"Well, well, well… looks like Chris is here, huh Caleb?" said Tyler in a teasing voice. Caleb had a small smile playing on his lips at the thought of her.

"Uh oh… looks like trouble, guys. Aaron's heading toward her right now, and he looks like he's up to something not so good!" exclaimed Reid.

Chris looked around the party, feeling a little bored, what with everyone staring at her, but not daring to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" apologized someone as they bumped into her.

"It's not a problem" said Chris.

"I don't think we've met before; I'm Kate, this is my friend Sarah."

"I'm Chris" she replied with a smile.

"So what do you think of Spencer Academy so far?" asked Sarah. Before Chris could answer, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well, hello there, I'm Aaron" said the guy, with a smug grin on his face. He looked her up and down, admiring her body through her white tank top and form fitting jeans.

"Not interested." Chris removed his arm and started walking away with Kate and Sarah, when someone grabbed her harm and jerked her back.

"Let go of her Aaron!" said Sarah.

"Excuse me! What the hell do you think you're doing, talking to me like that! Do you have any idea who I am!" Aaron exclaimed, trying to stare Chris down. Although, that doesn't work really well when the girl isn't getting the least bit scared.

"Let me see… A pig-headed jerk who thinks he can get anything he wants, right?" she glared at him. Aaron moved to hit her, when he felt his hand being held back.

"About to hit a girl, Aaron? Not so smart, buddy." Reid looked about ready to break the hand he was holding. In the mean time, Caleb was trying as much as he could not to blow up the asshole in front of him. Pogue and Tyler looked ready to intervene whenever the time came.

"Chris, are you okay?" asked Caleb, sending her a worried glance while still keeping his eyes on Aaron, in case he tried to make a move. Chris nodded.

"Why don't you get out of here, Aaron, and I'll think about not breaking your hand off" said Reid.

"Come on! The bitch and I were just having a conversation."

"Excuse me?! Did you just call me a bitch?! Boy, you better look at yourself before making comments that only describe you!" exclaimed Chris, looking like she was just about to hit the boy. _Maybe blowing him up wouldn't be such a bad idea_, thought Caleb angrily. But before he could do anything, the DJ's voice resounded all around.

"Cops are on their way! Three patrol cars!" Everyone started to run towards their ride to get out of here as fast as they could.

"Kate, you have a ride?" Pogue asked his girlfriend. When she nodded towards Sarah, they all headed out.

"What about you Chris?" asked Tyler.

"No, I came with the bus to the nearest stop and walked the rest of the way."

"Than you're coming with us" said Caleb. "Come on, we gotta go, fast."

She followed them to Tyler's hummer, where he and Reid were fighting about who got to drive.

"But it's my car!" exclaimed Tyler,

"But I'm older!" retorted Reid.

"Who cares! My car, so I drive!"

"God, the both of you are such freaking kids!" said Chris, getting in the driver's seat. "Get in already, before we get caught. Just think about it; you won't be able to drive at all if we're in jail." Tyler and Reid looked at her in confusion, before getting shoved in the backseat by Pogue, Caleb sitting in the front seat next to Chris.

The car took off into the forest exactly when the cops arrived. Being the only car they could see, they ended up having the three patrol cars follow them.

"Great! Now look! They're all on us! This is gonna make it even harder!" she exclaimed as she took a sharp turn in the forest. Chris kept going, drifting through the trees as she tried to lose the cops. "Where's the closest open road?"

"Two miles to your left" said Reid, still not over his confusion from a girl taking his place in the driver's seat.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?" asked Pogue in amazement.

"Street racing" was all she answered.

"Dude… this is so cool!" exclaimed Tyler, sitting in the middle, looking like a little boy who's just been told he could have all the candy he ever wanted. Chris just smiled and kept her eyes on the rode.

To their surprised, Chris managed to lose the cops and make it to the road with all of them still in one piece.

"So, who's going off first?" she asked them.

"Caleb and me. I left my bike at his house" said Pogue. After they gave her directions, she dropped them off at Caleb's manor.

"See you guys tomorrow" said Tyler from the backseat, as he and Reid fought each other to get into the front seat.

"I'll see you on Monday. By the way, thanks for the help with that ass" Chris told them as she drove away, the two in the back still fighting.

"She's different, isn't she? A good different, you know?" asked Pogue as he watcher them drive away. Caleb only nodded.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update the next one as soon as I can!**

**I had to repost this chap cuz Magykgurl pointed out the fact that I made a mistake with Tyler's name!! sorry guyz! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: People, come on!! It's pretty obvious I don't own The Covenant.**

**Sorry for the mistake in the last chapter; at times I called Tyler 'Terry'. So if you ever see that mistake again, you'll know it's Tyler I'm talking about!! **

**Anyways, on with the story:D**

Caleb lay in his bed that night, unable to sleep. Thoughts of Chris kept drifting into his mind. Come to think of it, ever since he met her, he hasn't thought of Sarah. He looked around his room, wondering what was happening. _Does that mean I'm over her already? _he asked himself. Caleb glanced at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. He fell asleep thinking of a certain brunette he was going to see on Monday.

The students all took their appropriate seats as they waited for their teacher to arrive. As soon as Chris walked through the door, everyone fell silent; they all heard about the 'Incident' with Aaron at the party and the Sons of Ipswich defending her.

"Hey Chris! Over here! Come sit with us!" said Tyler, waving his arm up. If this didn't give the others something more to talk about, who knew what would. Chris smiled and walked over to them, sitting behind Reid and Tyler, and between Caleb and Pogue.

"So, you met Sarah and Kate, huh?" asked Reid. "Well that's good. Saves us the introduction."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kate is my girlfriend, and Sarah used to go out with Caleb" answered Pogue.

"Used to?"

"Long story. They just broke up before you transferred here" whispered Tyler to her as Mrs. Robson came in.

"Guys! I'm right here, you know!" said Caleb.

"Your point being…" trailed off Reid. They all chuckled and quieted down as the teacher began her lecture. "Argh! This is going to be a really long class…"

At lunch, the five of them sat together in the cafeteria, discussing the upcoming evening at Nicky's when Sarah and Kate joined them at the table.

"You're coming, right?" Reid asked Chris.

"Sure, why not. It sounds like fun."

"Oh… You're coming with us to Nicky's tonight?" asked Sarah, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, we're going to take her around town a bit; make sure she knows her way around if one of us can't take her somewhere" said Caleb. They only knew her for a little while, but they felt very protective of her, almost as if she'd been with them forever.

"Well, would you look at that!" said Kate, a big smile gracing her features. "You've been officially adopted into the Ipswich family!" Pogue grinned at his girlfriend's enthusiasm and put his arm around her. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Listen, we'll come pick you up at your dorm at seven, alright?" said Tyler.

Chris went to her dorm room after classes. She had requested a single room when she transferred, so she didn't have a roommate. The thing was, she knew he was still after her. She could still feel him watching her like he used to. Chris knew that no matter where she went, he would find her. She would never get away from him.

She sighed and headed to her bed and dropped her books on it. It wasn't time to think about something like that. For now, she was safe. The brunette looked through her closet to see if she had anything to wear for tonight. She settled on a pair of jeans, a tight black t-shirt and her high healed suede boots. _This should do_, she thought.

Nicky's was crowded that night. People at the pool tables, others next to the jukebox, dancing, and everyone else just hanging around. The small group took a table in the back and sat down. Tyler and Reid headed out to have a friendly match at the pool table.

"You want something to eat?" Caleb asked Chris while taking his jacket off.

"Sure, I'll just take some fries. Thanks."

As he headed towards the bar with Pogue, Caleb couldn't keep his eyes off of Chris. She looked stunning. That girl didn't even need make-up to look beautiful; it was all natural. Pogue caught his friend staring at the Latina and smiled. It was good to see Caleb that way; he was always so serious. Chris might just be the thing he needs to relax.

Back at the table, Kate and Chris kept up a lively conversation while Sarah tried to get a hold of what just happened._ He likes her. Does she like him, though? _Sarah asked herself. When she caught Chris staring back at Caleb, she was sure of it.

"Here you go" said Caleb as he placed the plate of fries in front of Chris, taking a place right next to her.

"Thank you!" Chris sent him a big smile that had him melting. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey Chris!" exclaimed Tyler from the pool table. "Come play a game with us!"

"They want you to play with them?! Sweetheart, you are definitely a part of them now!" Kate was happy to see the boys back to their old selves; she was sure that after Chase, they would act differently. Chris smiled at her as she got up, took her jacket off and headed towards the pool table. Sarah stared at her enviously. Pogue and Caleb got up and followed her.

"Oh man! Chris versus Tyler and Reid!" said Pogue. "Now this, we have to see!"

Half an hour later, Tyler and Reid's wallets were a lot lighter than when they came in. They were both staring at her in amazement.

"I think I'm in love!" exclaimed Reid, a hand over his heart.

"I think he's gonna faint" Tyler said, pointing over at the blond. Pogue was laughing his ass off at the fact that his 'brothers' just lost their first pool game.

"Oh man! So worth it!" exclaimed Pogue while holding on to Caleb so he wouldn't fall over.

"Well, what can I say! I was always good at pool" Chris remarked, sporting a big grin. 'Desperate Hearts' by C'Mon started playing on the Jukebox. "Oh! I love this song!"

"Would you like to dance?" Caleb asked, sounding hopeful.

"I would love to!"

Sarah watched them on the dance floor having fun. Each Son of Ipswich took turns dancing with the new girl. She watched as Chris laughed at something Caleb said. _This is the third song they dance on together! Not to mention that I never had the guys pay that much attention to me, _she thought bitterly. When the song ended and another started, Tyler took Caleb's place. Next to them, Kate and Pogue were also dancing together. Exhausted from dancing that much, they all came back to sit on the table.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while" said Caleb while staring at Chris. She simply stared back at him with a developing smile on her face.

"This was a blast!" exclaimed Kate. "We have to do this more often!"

Tyler and Reid suddenly sat up straight with their hands in the air, saying "We agree!" Everyone gave out their comments but Sarah, who was busy observing the interaction between her ex and this new student. Caleb and Chris, unaware that the others had left the table, kept on staring at each other.

**Thank you for all who reviewed! I had fun writing this chapter! If any of you have any suggestions about how I can add more details in the chapters, I would gladly like to know them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing! Except for Chris.**

**I have ideas running around in my head and I can't wait to write them down! Here's the next chapter. This story is now being co-written by me and my cousin:D **

xxx

Chris cursed as it started to rain. _The weather was fine before! _she thought. Earlier, she had decided she would go for a jog outside; get herself back into her old routine. Unfortunately, Mother Nature decided to turn on her when she was already too far from the school. Her only choice was to run back in the rain wearing only a black tank top and knee length sweatpants . Suddenly, images started to flash in her mind.

"Oh no" she whispered, starting to panic. "Not again… not now!" More images came and went, and voices started to filter through. The screams of women as they died, children crying out for their parents, buildings exploding and crumbling down…

A horn honking behind her chased the images away, as Chris jumped, startled by the sound. She turned around to see a silver Mustang GT parking on the side of the road.

"Chris! What the hell are you doing out here in the rain?!" asked Caleb, as he got halfway out of the car.

"I went out for a jog before it started pouring" she replied, still out of breath from her earlier experience.

"Come on; get in the car before you catch something. I'll drive you back." When Chris got in the passenger seat, Caleb handed her his jacket. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale" he worried.

"I'm fine… just a little cold." If it was even possible, it started to pour even more outside.

"Alright, I'm taking you to my house; it's closer and we need to get you dry before you end up getting sick." Chris only nodded.

xxx

Chris stared in amazement. The inside of Caleb's manor was even more exquisite than the outside. She stood still in the entrance.

"Caleb! Who's you friend?" asked a voice. Chris whipped around to see a middle-aged woman standing in front of a well lit room.

"Mother, this is Chris. She's new at school" answered Caleb.

"Why hello there, dear" his mother said as she moved to shake the Latina's hand. "Oh Caleb, she's such a beautiful young woman! My son is very lucky." The two teenagers glanced at each other, smiling, until they realized what her statement meant. They both rushed to answer, so their feelings for the other would not be revealed.

"Uh… No… we're not… it's not like…" stuttered Chris, surprised.

"It's not… No, but… argh!" Caleb couldn't manage to form his sentence. His mother looked at them with a playful smile playing on her lips.

"Whatever you kids say… Well I'm not going to hold you two for much longer. Dear you're all wet! You must go upstairs and take a warm shower before you catch a cold!" exclaimed the older woman. "Shall I show you up?"

"No, mother, it's alright; I'll take her."

"Thank you very much Miss" said Chris. "It was a pleasure to meet you." With that, she followed Caleb upstairs, shivering slightly.

xxx

While Chris is taking a shower, Caleb is picking out some of his clothes that might be able to fit her. Behind him, the bathroom door opens, and Chris walks out in a towel. He couldn't help but stare at her. His mother was right; she is beautiful.

"Um… here, they're big, but it's the best that I have" Caleb said, looking away.

"Thank you." When she comes back out, she's wearing a big sweater and loose pants.

"Ready to go?" asked Caleb. She nodded her head, grabbed her wet clothes and followed him. They were going down the stairs, both thinking of how they would've liked to spend more time together. Once they arrived to the entrance, Caleb's mother spoke up from next to them.

"Where are you two going? Wouldn't it be nice if you spent the night, Chris?"

"It's getting late; I should probably leave, but thank you for the invite."

"But have you seen the weather outside? It's impossible to see past the window!" she exclaimed. "I suggest you change into something more comfortable, dear. From the looks of it, you're going to have to spend the night anyways."

"Uh… I guess I don't have much of a choice, than." Behind her, Caleb tried not to let his smile show.

"Why don't you show her to one of the guestrooms, Caleb?" He nodded and went back up the stairs, waiting for Chris to catch up to him.

xxx

The nightmares were back. Chris tossed and turned in the queen sized bed, trying to escape from them, but they wouldn't let her go. The images pulled at her, dragging her deeper and deeper into memories she was trying to forget. The screams would not cease, the crying would get louder, the buildings crumbled down faster.

In the middle of it all, you could see a young woman struggling against her injuries to help the others. Blood covered her as she ran towards the chaos. All around her, bodies littered the ground; men, women, children and newborns alike. She let out a strangled sob as she tried to get past it all. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and everything went black.

Chris woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily. The Latina looked down at the clothes she was wearing: black boxers and a dark grey t-shirt. _Right, _she thought, relaxing a little, _I'm in Caleb's house._

Her breathing slowing down, she thought of that day. It was all because of her; those peoples' deaths were all on her. Chris tried to get back to sleep, telling herself that tomorrow was a new day, and not to dwell on the past.

xxx

**Well, I've posted two chapters up today! I'm a little disappointed with how this chapter turned out, but I have a lot of ideas for the next one. Prepare to meet Drunk Caleb. If there's anything you guys would've wanted me to add, or anything, please tell me!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant.**

**xxx**

The next morning, Caleb and Chris rushed to get to school. Chris's clothes were still in the wash, so she had to, once again, borrow a pair of sweatpants and a black button-up shirt from Caleb. Twenty minutes later, the silver Mustang parked in front of the dorms as the Latina rushed out to head to her room.

From across the parking lot, Sarah watched as Chris came out of the car, accompanied by a laughing Caleb. The Son of Ipswich waited dutifully outside for his friend while she got changed. _I can't believe them! _thought the blond. _She spent the night at his house?! Are they together or something? How could he already be with someone else…? I thought he loved me._

"Hey! What's Caleb doing in front of the dorms?" Sarah hadn't noticed Kate coming up from behind her until she spoke up. "Oh my God! Is he waiting for Chris?!" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, so what?" Sarah answered bitterly before walking away.

"You know, I haven't seen Caleb acting this way in quite a while…Don't you agree?" Kate looked at her suspiciously, waiting for her response.

"Maybe, whatever, I don't care." Sarah headed towards Caleb telling herself, _I need to find out what's going on between those two. _

xxx

Caleb was leaning against the building when he saw Sarah approaching.

"Hey Caleb!" she said cheerfully. "How have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine, fine. To be honest… I've been feeling pretty good. How about you?"

"Oh… I've been okay… Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something that I think you've been probably waiting to hear for a while… But I don't know how to say it…"

"Is something wrong, Sarah?"

"No, its just that I was thinking that things would be better if -" She was interrupted by a gasp that was followed by intense breathing coming from Caleb. Sarah turned around to see what could have caused this reaction and what he was staring at so intensely, when she saw Chris come out of the dorms struggling with her books and trying to put her tie all at once. Caleb rushed past the blond to help her; he took the books out of her hands, put them on the balcony railing, and helped her with her tie.

"Thanks" Chris said, breathless from running.

"Alright, come on! We're going to be late. Sarah, I'll talk to you later!" and with that, Caleb left, forgetting all about his previous conversation.

xxx

That night at Nicky's, the boys decided to play a game to see who could hold their alcohol the longest. Caleb, being his usual self, declined the invitation, what with him being the responsible one and all.

"Oh, stop being a party pooper!" said Reid.

"No."

"Come on, Caleb! Just a little bit!" insisted Pogue.

"Not happening, buddy. I have to be in shape for tomorrow! We have swimming practice tomorrow guys, and being hung-over during training isn't all that smart, and might I add-"

"Every party has a pooper and the pooper is you" Tyler started singing.

"Oh whatever Tyler!" said Reid. "Let the pooper be." He finished the sentence with a wink directed at the youngest of the brothers. Tyler, having understood the plan, silently agreed and went to the bar with Pogue to get the drinks.

"You ladies wanna join?" asked Reid.

"Nah, I think I want to stay sober to see how this ends" Chris replied, laughing.

xxx

"AHA" screamed Tyler, slamming his glass on the table. "I managed eight shots! You owe me twenty dollars!" Wobbling a little, Reid got up and reached in his back pocket for his wallet.

"It's just luck!!" he retorted, handing him the bill. Tyler stuck his tongue out at him and poured them another shot.

"How many shots do you think it's going to take for us to have a killer headache tomorrow?" Pogue asked, staring at the bottle drowsily, slurring his words a little. The girls and Caleb watched this scene in amusement, wondering how much longer they would last.

Suddenly, Tyler and Reid stopped talking and started to stare at Caleb. They had a look on their face that clearly meant they did something they weren't supposed to.

"Oh no… What did you two do?" wondered Caleb aloud.

"Us? Do something? Why would you think that? We didn't do anything! If someone stares, does it immediately mean they're up to something? No! We're entitled to stare if we want to! There's no law against it!" Reid wouldn't stop babbling, so Tyler smacked him on the back of the head, effectively shutting him up.

"Well, it's getting late… we should probably head back" said Kate.

"NO KATE!" screamed Tyler. "Um… I mean… we haven't finished our game yet! We can't leave without finishing!"

Half an hour later, Caleb was feeling dizzy and slurring his words. Reid placed a glass in front of him.

"What's this?" Caleb asked him.

"It's this new drink man! Haven't you heard? Everybody's been talking about it! It's like the new Seven Up or something."

"Oh yeah, yeah! Commercial saw I. I mean… I saw the commercial" Caleb said, trying hard to get his sentence out the right way.

"Drink it up! But you have to take it one shot, or else it takes out the taste."

"No alcohol, right? You're not lying?"

"Me? Lie?! No freakin' way man! You know me better!" Reid replied, looking all innocent. Caleb turned his head toward Chris for reassurance. As soon as Reid noticed this, he tried to get the girl's attention. When he did he shook his head, mouthing 'No!'

"Um…Uh… What's that Nicky? You need to see me? I'll be right there! Be back in a bit!" she left, confused, and not wanting to get involved.

"Oh, what the hell! I'll do it" said Caleb. After drinking the glass, he paused, a sour expression crossing his face that was suddenly replaced by anger. "You didn't! This stuff tastes like alcohol! You lied!" He tried to get up, but as soon as he did, the room started to spin. "Uh oh… that can't be good." He fell back on his chair, looking at Reid like he was about to kill him.

"After all these years that I've known you, I have an idea about what you might be thinking right now, and I'm very glad that you're drunk, and won't manage to put your plan into action just yet."

"How did you manage to get me drunk in one shot?!" He was desperately trying to keep a straight face on, but it wasn't working all that well.

"Oh it wasn't in one shot! We kept spiking your drinks!" exclaimed Tyler. "Whenever you left the table, we would fill half of your glass with vodka!"

"All right people!" said Kate. "Time to go! Pogue, I'm taking you home."

"Who am I going to take" asked Sarah, looking expectantly at Caleb, who was now standing behind Reid. He, not so subtly, nudged Reid with his elbow, pushing him forward. "Caleb, you want to come?"

"Um… Well, you see… I kind of-" Caleb desperately tried to think of a reason as to why he wouldn't be able to ride with her, when Reid and Tyler stepped up.

"We'll come!" they said simultaneously. Sarah looked disappointed. "So, Caleb, that leaves you with Chris!" said Tyler.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris, walking over to them.

"Oh! You're driving Caleb home! But well wait for you to get him in the car… he looks a little lost…" Pogue said, staring at the older boy.

"All right." Chris took Caleb's arm and draped it over her shoulders to help him walk. Once they all reached the parking lot outside, Chris asked "Where did you leave your car?"

A confused look settled on Caleb's face as he looked around. "Aw shit!" he whined. "I don't remember where I parked my car!" Everyone laughed.

xxx

After fifteen minutes of searching for the damned car with the others in tow, and Caleb singing any song that crossed his mind in a loud voice, Chris sighed in frustration. "Caleb, can you at least remember a small detail of where you could've left it?"

"Well, it was dark, aannnddddd… I think there were a lot of cases of empty beer bottles" he replied, looking thoughtful. He was still holding onto Chris, Reid and Tyler noticed, and wobbling a lot. Everything looked like it was spinning; he stared in wonder. "Hey, Chris? Can you ask the world the world to stop spinning please? It's really starting to make me nauseous." Pogue snickered, while Sarah glared at her ex, wondering why he would pick that Latina over her.

"Caleb… did you come in from the front or the back?"

A sudden look of realization passed his face as he giggled. "I think I found my car!"

xxx

_Okay, _thought Chris, _getting him through the door was the easy part… now to get him to his room… that's going to be a little complicated._

"Oh hey!" Caleb exclaimed. "We're home! But wait! We have to whisper! It's late! Mom's probably asleep and we don't want to wake her up! Shh!" He put his finger on his lips, while he walked forward. Chris tried to hold in her laughter at his childish behavior and led him upstairs, although it was kind of hard to, considering he kept tripping.

Once they reached his room, Caleb started to undress himself. "Uh… Caleb?" asked the Latina, her voice a little higher than usual and her eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I kind of have to take a shower. I can't go to bed without taking a shower!" he replied, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Son of Ipswich walked into his bathroom with his boxers on, and a few minutes later, Chris heard the water turn on. Two seconds later, she heard Caleb scream. Rushing in to the bathroom, she looked around to see what happened.

"Caleb?! Are you alright?"

"The water!! It's freaking hot! How do I make not hot??!!" Chris hurried over to the shower and pulled the curtain aside as she turned the knob to turn the cold water on. Thank God he was still wearing his black boxers! "Thank you!" he grinned at her, water dripping off of his face.

Chris tried not to stare, but she couldn't help herself. Water droplets went down his face and onto his well built chest. His face inched closer to hers, his arms slowly going around her waist, slightly getting her wet. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. "So different from everyone else." At that, Chris snapped out of her stupor and hastily stepped back.

"I have to go" she said, rushing out.

xxx

**Yay! Chapter 5 is all done now! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chris!!!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm sorry if it took me a little longer than usual to update! I've been busy with exams and all!! Anyways on with a new chapter!**

**xxx**

_You're so beautiful… so different. _Those words rang in her head as Chris entered her room. _Why? _she asked herself, _why those same exact words… why did he have to sound so much like him? _The words resounded in her head again, but it wasn't Caleb saying them; it was another one. The one she's been trying to hide from for as long as she can remember. Chris sat down on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands.

xxx

At the pool the next day, Pogue, Reid and Tyler couldn't stop teasing Caleb about his behavior yesterday.

"Aw Caleb! I didn't know you could sing so well," Pogue said.

"Honestly Caleb, I think we should enter you in American Idol!" Tyler proposed.

"So Caleb, tell me… What happened with Chris when she drove you home?" Reid asked. They were all sitting on the benches near the pool, wearing their swimsuits and waiting for the coach to come, so it was obvious that every girl in the gym at the time was staring wide eyed.

"Nothing! At least, I don't think so… I don't remember!"

"Well, do you like her?" wondered Pogue aloud, looking at him curiously.

"I th-" Caleb was interrupted by Sarah walking up to him in a hurry.

"Caleb, can I talk to you after practice… privately?" she asked, eyeing the other three.

"Umm… sure."

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside!" She smiled at him and walked away.

xxx

Kate was worried. She saw the look on Sarah's face yesterday, after Caleb ignored her for Chris. She had a feeling her roommate was up to no good. Her feelings were confirmed later that night when she saw the way the blond acted after being rejected by Caleb. Something was going to happen soon, and it was going to piss off quite a lot of people; she just didn't know what it was…

xxx

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Caleb as he walked outside in the fresh air with his ex, his hair still wet from swimming.

"Listen Caleb, I made a mistake when I broke up with you!" she started. "I shouldn't have! Just because you're… different from others, doesn't mean you're not the same guy I fell in love with! I'm so sorry! Please, can you give us another chance?" she pleaded, looking at him and holding his hands in her own.

All Caleb could do was stare at her. He didn't know what to think about this. "Wh-what?" he asked, bewildered.

"I want to get back together, Caleb! Please, baby!"

"But, Chris… she's -" Sarah cut him off abruptly.

"She's nothing! She's a rebound, don't you get it? You couldn't get over your feelings for me, so you tried to direct them to someone else! She means nothing to you, except for a friend!"

"No… it can't be…"

"Think about it! If I hadn't broken up with you, can you honestly say you would have feelings for her?" Caleb suddenly pulled his hands from hers and started backing away, looking anywhere but the woman standing in front of him.

"I – I need time to think," he said, before turning around and leaving.

_Good, _Sarah thought with a smile. _He's having second thoughts about that bitch. In no time, he'll be back with me._

xxx

From across the campus, three young men observed this interaction. "You don't think that'll work on him, do you?" Tyler asked, feeling extremely nervous.

"Nah, he ain't that dumb… Right?" Reid couldn't seem to make up his mind.

"I don't know… I hope he isn't" replied Pogue, worried.

xxx

Caleb paced around his room, running his hand through his hair for the millionth time in the past hour. _What if she's right?_ he wondered. _What if the only reason I have these feelings for Chris is because I'm trying to get over Sarah? Do I still even like Sarah? Argh, why is this so complicated?! _Rage took over him as he slammed his fist into his door, creating a gaping hole.

"Damn it!" he cursed out loud as pain throbbed through his wrist. He stared at the hole where his door once was. His eyes turned black as he Used to fix it back. Caleb sighed. _What am I going to do…_

xxx

**Sorry if this is a lot shorter than usual!! But expect a long chapter next! I'm already working on it! If it's not posted by tonight, it'll be up tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: uhhhh…… seriously? I don't own anything but Chris!!**

**xxx**

The tension between the group that night was unbearable. Sitting at their usual table at Nicky's, there was no conversation going on between them.

"Hey guys" Chris said as she came and took the last seat available. She looked around at each of them, noticing their tense postures. "Uh… Did I miss something?"

Caleb looked down, feeling guilty, while the Kate and the three other Sons of Ipswich glared at him. Sarah was the only one between them who looked happy. "No, nothing at all, Chris," the blond answered, her smile growing wider. Her left hand was now on Caleb's thigh. "I'll be right back, baby." With that, she got up and headed towards the Jukebox.

"Baby?" asked the Latina, perplexed. Before anyone had the chance to answer, Sarah was back and sitting on Caleb's lap, her short dress not covering her a lot, while 'I love Rock N' Roll' started playing.

"Look baby! I put our song! Come dance with me!"

"Um… not right now, Sarah…" the oldest Son answered, feeling awkward.

"But baby…" she pouted as she started to trail kisses on his jaw line.

"Oh… so you two are back together… congratulations…" Chris trailed off. She felt like she just came back from running a marathon; her breathing was quickening and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Let's head out to the pool table, shall we Chris?" Reid had noticed her discomfort and was trying to get her away from the sickening sight as fast as he could. He and Tyler stood up, dragging Chris with them.

Once they were out of ear shot, Reid looked at her hesitantly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like we were together or something…"

"Chris, people would be blind if they didn't see that you two were gonna end up together" said Tyler, feeling really bad for her.

"When exactly did this happen?" she asked.

"Yesterday afternoon. Sarah came up to him, told him she wanted to talk… and next thing we know, they were back together this morning. We wanted to tell you earlier… we just didn't know how" Reid tried to explain.

"Hey, it's ok" she reassured. "It's not your fault." Just then, they heard a cell phone ringing. "Uh, that's me," Chris said as she reached into her black leather jacket's interior pocket. She pulled out her cell and flipped it open; it was a text message. Coordinates, to be more precise. "I have to go, sorry."

Chris headed back towards the table, where Sarah was still trying to get Caleb to dance with her. "Pogue, do you think I can borrow your bike?"

"Yeah, sure, what for?" he asked as he tossed he his keys.

"I have a friend I have to go meet a little out of town. Thanks," she answered as she grabbed the keys and headed out. "Bye guys."

xxx

The engine of the Ducati roared beneath her as Chris drove down a road surrounded by trees. The fresh air felt good when she took a deep breath. It was almost pitch black outside except for the slight clarity given by the headlight, but that didn't worry her.

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road; it appeared to be reaching out to her. Surprised, she managed to swerve the last second so she wouldn't hit the person, and ended up sliding on the concrete ground, the bike breaking to pieces.

xxx

"Alright class, settle down," said Mr. Richards. "I'm afraid I have some very unfortunate news."

Tyler, Reid and Pogue were still looking around the class, trying to find Chris. They hadn't seen her since last night and they had a feeling something really bad happened. Pogue looked at Kate, who shook her head; she hadn't seen her either.

"Last night, one of our students was in an accident… a very bad one." At that sentence, complete silence overcame them. The boys suddenly looked even more worried than before. "Chris Varguez was found on the side of the rode a few hours ago, severely injured. The doctors are doing the best they can, but at the moment, we're not sure if that's going to be enough to ge-" the teacher was interrupted by Reid getting up and walking out of the classroom, followed by Tyler, Pogue and Kate. In the meantime, Sarah and Caleb were attending another class.

xxx

The whole day came and went and Caleb hadn't heard a word from his 'brothers'. In the middle of the last class, a girl came rushing in, handing a note to the teacher and went back out.

"Mr. Danvers, you are requested at the Provost's office, immediately." Bewildered, Caleb grabbed and his things and headed up.

"You requested to see me, sir?" he asked as he entered the office.

"Yes, yes… Have a seat, Caleb" the provost said. "I thought you should have the right to know that your friends are currently in the hospital –"

"What?! Are they alright?! Why was I not informed of this earlier –"

"Caleb! They're not hurt… well, only one is. I don't think you've heard, but Miss Varguez was in an accident and when there class was informed, they all stormed off to the hospital to see her. I was just told that you were not aware of this, and I found it was important to have you know. If you want to join them in the hospital, I understand and if give you full permission. You will all have the day off tomorrow." Caleb could only nod as he got up and left.

xxx

When he arrived at the hospital, he found the others sitting in the waiting room; Pogue was sitting with his arms wrapped around Kate, and next to them, Tyler sat hunched over on his chair. Reid was pacing around, looking up every time he heard the doors open, hoping to see the doctors come out with good news, when he spotted Caleb.

"Hey," Reid muttered quietly, resuming his pacing.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at each of them.

"Someone found her on the side of the road this morning," Pogue started. "Doc says that by then, there was already too much damage. They've had her in surgery for such a long time." The last phrase was barely audible as he whispered it.

"Excuse me, are you here for Miss Varguez?" a voice said from behind them. They all turned around, hoping to get some good news about her condition. When Kate nodded, the man continued. "I'm Doctor Jake Morgan. I was one of the surgeons operating on her."

"Is she going to be alright?" questioned Tyler.

"I'm afraid that's going to be a little hard to determine at the moment. We've lost her many times on the way to the hospital, and even more during the surgery. Personally, I'm even surprised she managed on her own until someone found her." The doctor rubbed at his tired blue eyes and ran a hand through his graying hair. "We've moved her to the ICU. She's pretty stable, but there are chances that it doesn't stay that way."

"Can we go see her?" Caleb asked, his voice shaking.

xxx

"She looks so pale…" Kate said as she started to cry. The five of them stood around her, just watching.

"I shouldn't have let her take my bike. I should've noticed that she was in no condition to drive," Pogue whispered.

"It wasn't your fault" Tyler told him.

Caleb and Reid were the only one not talking. They couldn't take their eyes off of Chris. Tubes were connecting her to machines; one that gave her oxygen through the nose, others that displayed her heart rate… She was covered in bandages, cuts and bruises. The blue hospital robe looked odd on her; out of place. Now, all they could do was wait for her to wake up.

xxx

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review lots and lots if you want me to post the next one soon!!:P:P:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Me no own but Chris…**

**I'm almost at 50 reviews people!!! Come on!! Make me happy!!!**

**xxx**

Three hours had passed and Chris still hadn't woken up. Pogue, Kate and Tyler had left a little while ago, leaving Caleb and Reid alone. "You want something to eat?" the eldest asked.

"Nah, just coffee, thanks." The brunette nodded and walked away. He wandered around the hospital, trying to figure out when everything got out of hand. _How could this happen to Chris? She's a street racer, for God's sake!_ Caleb sighed and headed towards the cafeteria.

xxx

Reid was sitting on the plastic chair next to the hospital bed. He raked his hands through his blond hair as more time passed and she still didn't move. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, holding on tightly. "Don't do this to me Chris… Please, you have to wake up." Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

_She's so pale. _Her skin had gone ghostly white since the accident, her lips tinged in a blue color. Her breathing was still shallow and her heartbeat was weak. _How did this happen… _

xxx

It was the evening, and still no changes. They were both getting restless, taking turns pacing around the room until the doctor came in. Abruptly, Caleb stood up, picking at the hem of his school shirt while Reid walked up to the Doctor.

"Anything new, doc?"

"Yes actually," Jack said, a serious expression on his face. "And I'm afraid it's not good. When Chris was brought in, we noticed she had many scars that had nothing to do with the accident."

"What do you mean… what kind of scars?"

"Maybe from a previous accident, but definitely a serious one." Caleb sat back down, his knees not supporting him anymore. "There's also something else," the doctor continued. "Does anyone hold a grudge against her, someone who doesn't particularly like her?"

At this, Reid and Caleb looked at each other, wondering why they would be asking such a question. "What does this have to do with the accident?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… most of her injuries, a lot of bad ones, were sustained after the accident…"

xxx

Caleb was mad. No wait, scratch that; Caleb was seething. Someone had hurt Chris intentionally. Someone had hurt her and left her to die. He and Reid were now being questioned in the waiting room by the police who were investigating this possible murder attempt. _Murder, _Caleb thought as rage coursed through his veins.

If Caleb was this angry, who knows what was happening with Reid, the less controlled of the two. If they weren't careful, one of them, mostly the youngest, would end up blowing something or possibly, someone.

"Alright boys, that's all the questions we have for now. If we find something, we'll contact you," said the older detective. Reid and Caleb nodded and headed back towards the ICU, but froze when they saw the commotion around it. Doctors and nurses were rushing in and out of the room.

"What's going on?" Reid asked one the nurses rushing past them. The nurse, instantly recognising the two young men waiting around all day, took them to the side.

"Alright you two, listen to me," the redhead started, "your friend is in there struggling for her life. Her vitals are dropping too fast, and she's barely breathing at all. I suggest you call the others that were here before." With that, she walked away.

xxx

"How is she?" Pogue asked as they rushed in. "Is she going to make it?" The second he received the call, he grabbed Kate and Tyler, and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Caleb and Reid were still motionless, watching as the doctors tried to get the Latina's heart to beat faster.

Suddenly, the beeping noise of the heart monitor stopped as Chris's heart gave out. Inside the room, Doctor Morgan ordered a nurse to go get the paddles. The chaos grew even bigger now.

"Oh my god!" Kate cried out. "She can't be dead!"

The nurse came back and set the machine up. "Charged!" she said, handing the paddles to Jack. "Clear!" An electric shock ran through the young woman's body as her back arched.

"No pulse!" another nurse said.

"Again! Clear!" A second charge shot through her body.

"Still nothing doctor!"

Fifteen minutes passed as the staff tried to revive her, but still no pulse. Outside the room, five people stood in tears, praying for their friend to wake up.

"Shouldn't we call it, Doctor Morgan?" asked a nurse. Caleb's head whipped up at this. _They're not going to give up?! They can't let her die! _

Jack sighed as he looked at them. Caleb's eyes were pleading him not to give up; not to let her die. The others were looking over in shock.

"Time of death: fourteen past seven pm."

xxx

**I'm evil, I know!! Review a lot if you want to find out what happens next! If you have anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Chris.**

**Good so far? Hope there's enough to keep you guys hooked!**

**xxx**

"Time of death: fourteen past seven pm."

"No…" Caleb whispered, staring through the glass walls, hearing the doctor's words. "No, she can't be dead…" His breathing became more rapid as the lights started to flicker. "I can't let her die… I won't."

By then, the hospital walls were shaking. It felt as though an earthquake had just struck. The three younger Sons of Ipswich and Kate looked around, trying to find the source of this commotion when they noticed Caleb's eyes; they were pitch black.

"Caleb, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Pogue hissed. "You can't bring her back! She's already dead! There's nothing we can do!"

"You're killing yourself for nothing, Caleb!" Tyler worried.

"Stop it right now!" Reid told him, grabbing his arms. "Caleb, don't! It's too late-"

"I won't let her die." The glass walls around them were starting to crack as the shaking intensified and further down the hallway, they heard a large crash as something shattered to pieces. The staff looked around in shock. Tears flowed down Caleb's cheeks as he looked at Chris's lifeless body. _I won't let her die, _he repeated in his head.

Suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping rapidly. Everyone stared at it, thinking it was just a mistake, when Chris's eyes snapped open, emanating a white light. Doctor Jack Morgan couldn't believe his eyes; she's alive.

Caleb let out a scream of pain, dropping to his knees, as his Power tore through his entire body, using everything he had left to make sure she stayed alive.

xxx

"You're coming with me," a voice whispered in her ear. It was dark. Wherever Chris looked, it was covered in darkness.

She recognized that voice; the same voice that's been haunting her dreams.

"You won't escape me this time," it said. "This time… I'm dragging you down to hell with me; right where you belong."

"I won't let you take me." The voice laughed.

"You don't have a choice, my Broken Angel. There's a reason they call you Broken… your soul is irreparable…"

Another voice started to filter through the darkness; a familiar one.

"I won't let her die."

xxx

_Where the hell am I? _she asked herself. Chris was no longer in the dark, but there was a light flickering above her head. All around her, there were different noises; a beeping sound to her right, men and women talking in panicked voices… Then there was a scream. _Caleb! _The Latina tried to get up; she had to find him. The Doctors noticed this and tried to hold her down. They knew she wasn't stable enough to move.

"Miss Varguez," one said, "You can't get up!"

Chris looked around franticly, trying to find Caleb when she saw him on the ground, holding his head in pain. "Caleb…" she whispered. A nurse looked like she was about to faint; the girl's eyes were still shining a white light.

The staff was still trying to hold her down until a sudden force shoved them all back to the wall.

xxx

The teenagers still outside were trying to help Caleb.

"Caleb, stop it!" Kate screamed at him. Reid looked up when he heard a bang.

"Oh my God… Caleb, you can stop now! She's alive!" he said, grabbing his friend's shoulders.

His head snapped up at these words. Relief washed over him as he saw Chris trying to get up. His eyes went back to normal. "She's fine…" Caleb whispered before he collapsed.

Pogue looked around at the damage his friend caused. _That still doesn't explain the staff being shoved against the wall by something invisible, _he thought. _Caleb couldn't have done that with the amount of energy he spent on trying to revive Chris…_

The hospital was a wreck; half the lights were broken, the glass walls had cracks all over, chairs were overthrown everywhere. _How the hell is Caleb still alive after all of this?_

xxx

When Caleb woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed. "What the hell just happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You Used to freakin' much, that's what!" Tyler exclaimed, trying to hold down his anger. The eldest Son looked around, and noticed his friends' faces; Tyler looked furious, Pogue looked worried and Reid looked shocked.

"How the hell did you manage to bring her back?" Reid still couldn't believe it, even after half-an-hour. A look of confusion crossed over Caleb's face, when he suddenly remembered what happened.

"Chris! Is she ok? Is she still alive?"

"Yeah, she's alive, which brings us back to my question; how did you do it?"

"I – I don't know… it felt as though I didn't have any control over what I was doing… Who's with her now? She shouldn't be alone – "

"Kate's with her," Pogue answered. "By the way, you pretty much wrecked the hospital."

"What do they think about this whole thing?" Caleb asked, looking worried,

"They think it was an earthquake. We told them you collapsed out of shock."

"How did you guys explain Chris coming back…"

"We didn't," Tyler said. "The staff thinks the 'earthquake' was the push she needed to get her heart beating again."

xxx

Kate couldn't believe it; Caleb brought Chris back to life. She was sitting next to the sleeping brunette's bed. The doctors said she would probably be unconscious for the next few hours, maybe days. _As long as she's alive. _

What was even harder to believe was the way her eyes were glowing before. From what Pogue's told her since the Incident, that's not considered normal. And what's worse is that Caleb should be dead after Using that much, and yet he's in perfect condition… _What's going on?_

xxx

**Good, or no:P I hope you guys liked this chapter. Obviously I wasn't going to kill Chris loll. Good news! I have over 50 reviews! Yay for me!!! Keep sending reviews if you want chapters to get posted faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Passed 70 reviews!! Yayy! **

**Someone asked how Caleb managed to bring Chris back, well that question is going to be answered later in the story, as well as a lot of other questions. I always have the next chapter planned in my head while I write the other!**

**xxx **

Sarah was furious. She couldn't find the others anywhere! She hadn't seen most of them all day, and she and Caleb were supposed to be on a date, but he stood her up! _The nerve of him! _she thought furiously.

The petite blond walked with a determined stride to her dorm room hoping to find Kate; maybe she could explain to her where the boys went. But alas, as she entered her room, there was no Kate.

"Argh!" she screamed in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. "Where the hell did they all go?!"

xxx

The hospital was quiet after the supposed 'earthquake' died down. It was as though the building was deserted. In one particular room, a young man was sitting on a chair, waiting for his friend to wake up.

Caleb watched as she slept peacefully. Chris was still pale, but a lot less than earlier. He sighed as he looked down at his hands. Thinking back, he still didn't understand what happened; it wasn't his intention to do all that… he was just so mad that he lost control over everything. He didn't even realize he was Using until Reid told him Chris was alive. After that, he just felt so weak. To make it even worse, the migraine he had after that still wasn't stopping.

"How you holding up?" Pogue asked from the doorway. "I mean, you did take one nasty fall, and not to mention that after all the energy you spent…"

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine."

"Well do you want something to eat? Tyler and Reid are going out to pick up food."

Caleb shook his head as something nagged at the back of his mind. "You know, I can't help but feel that I'm supposed to be somewhere right now…" he trailed off.

"I don't know, man… did you have something planned with Sarah?"

"Sarah! Damn it, I completely forgot!" He bolted out of his chair, grabbed his things and was halfway out the door when he faced Pogue. "Could… could you call me if something changes…" he said a little hesitantly. " I – I just want to be here when…"

"Don't worry bro," the other one answered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll call you the second something new comes up." Caleb nodded and ran out of the hospital.

xxx

"Sarah! Come on! I didn't stand you up! I was at the hospital!" he tried to reason with her.

"So what?! You ditched me all day just to go see that girl?" The whole dormitory was able to hear them as they fought in her room.

"She was in an accident!" he exclaimed. "I had to be there for her!"

"And I'm less important than she is?!" she huffed indignantly, her hands on her waist.

"She was dying, for Christ's sake!" he blew up.

"I don't give a damn if she was dying or not! You could've at least called me!" Caleb paced on the other side of the room, trying to calm himself down before he did something stupid.

"Well forgive me if I find being at the hospital with a friend who's just about to die more important than calling you to tell you that I couldn't make it to our date," he retorted, sarcasm filling his voice.

"You know, ever since that – that bitch came to our school, you've been acting as though she was the center of your life! What about me?!"

"I can not believe you…" Caleb glared at her, rage building inside of him. "Chris was in an accident, possibly a murder attempt and the only thing you could think about is you?!" he said, his voice rising higher. Before she could attempt to answer, he turned and walked out the door.

"Oh, and Sarah?" he faced her, "it's over between us."

xxx

Back at the hospital, Reid and Tyler had come back with the food and they all sat down in the Latina's room to eat. "What do you think's going to happen between Caleb and Sarah?" Kate asked from her seat on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Well I hope they break up! What?!" he exclaimed after receiving a glare Pogue, "I don't like her very much!"

"It's not nice to say things like that…" the eldest explained. "Even if it's what most people think…" he trailed off.

"I agree with baby brother. She's causing way too many problems for us as it is," Reid continued.

"I hate to say this, but you guys are right." The boys looked over at Kate, in shock.

"Did she just agree with us?" Reid whispered to Tyler, eyeing her carefully. She in turn rolled her eyes at their antics.

A slight coughing coming from the bed interrupted their conversation. The four of them got up at once, approaching the bed's occupant slowly. Chris's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to sit.

"You're up!" Tyler said, relief washing over him. Pogue immediately took out his cell phone and started dialing Caleb's number.

Reid sank back in his chair. "Woman, I swear, if you scare us like that again…"

"What happened?" she asked, looking around curiously. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You were in an accident," Pogue answered as he got off the phone. Chris flinched as she remembered the reason she was here.

"Sorry 'bout your bike…"

"Hey, as long as you're alright, it's fine." She smiled weakly.

xxx

"What?" Sarah asked him, her eyebrows rising up.

"You heard me Sarah," he repeated, "It's over between us."

"Caleb, you can't be serious! We just got back together!"

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before –" His phone ringing cut him off before he managed to finish his sentence. "Hello?" he said as he answered. "What?! Are you serious? I'll be right there!" With that, he took off, leaving behind a confused Sarah.

xxx

"So, what exactly happened out there?" Kate asked her. "The Doctor said most of your injuries happened after the accident."

"I don't remember…" Chris didn't like lying to them, but she couldn't exactly tell them the truth, either.

"Yeah, Doctor Morgan said that might be the case; you hit your head pretty hard."

"Pretty hard is an understatement," a voice said from the door.

"You sure got here pretty fast," Pogue commented, turning around to look at him.

"So I went over the speed limit to get here, big deal," he shrugged. He walked in further, a smile on his face as he saw Chris sitting up. "You had us worried for a long time there," he whispered. The others, noticing that the two needed some privacy, quietly got up and left the room.

"Well I can definitely assure you that it was not my intention," she replied.

"Yes, I kind of noticed," he laughed. Caleb sat down facing her on her bed, and took her right hand. "You almost died, Chris…" his serious expression coming back. "When the provost told me you were in an accident, I didn't believe him. But when I got here… Chris, when I got here and saw you hooked up to all these machines, I didn't know what to do. You were lying here, dying, and I couldn't do anything…" he whispered the last sentence, looking down.

"Caleb, you can't blame yourself for this!" she told him as she put her bandaged hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. "There was no way you could've stopped this from happening, do you hear me? That's why they call this an accident…" Sure, technically, it wasn't really an accident, considering what happened after, but that was beside the point. Caleb started to relax a little; she was fine…

xxx

**Yes? No? Tell me what you think people!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Me no own The Covenant… Wish I did, though…**

**Sorry it took some time to update!! Come on guys! 10 more reviews and I have 100!!!**

**xxx **

Buildings on fire, people screaming...

Caleb looked around him, trying to figure out what was happening. People were screaming out in Spanish as others rushed out of the fire. _Where the hell am I? _Caleb asked himself.

Suddenly, he felt his body move forward on its own accord… towards the collapsing buildings. He soon started running until he made it inside and started to look for something. He didn't know what it was, just that he need to find it, when the floors above came crumbling down.

xxx

Caleb bolted up from his bed as he tried to take in his surroundings; he was back in his room. He sighed and slumped down, cradling his head in his hands. His hair, his face, heck, his entire body was covered in sweat. It all felt so real… the fire, he could feel the heat around him, and when the buildings collapsed, he felt the ground shaking as though he were really there.

That's when he noticed that this couldn't be a dream; dreams weren't that realistic. It must have been someone else's memory, but how did it get to him?

xxx

Chris had had enough! She's been in this stupid hospital and she's dying to get out! But no… the Doctor's insist it's for her own good that she stay in the hospital until she is fully healed!

Just as she was contemplating sneaking out as discreetly as possible without anyone noticing her, Caleb walked through the door, wearing his usual black coat. "Aha!" she exclaimed. "My knight in… well, not shining armour, but whatever! Have you come to save me from this dreaded place?"

Caleb laughed and sat down next to her bed. "Well, my lady," he played along with her, "if I were to save you, what would you give me in return?"

"My eternal gratefulness?" she asked in a hopeful voice. "Seriously, I can't stand it here anymore! The smell is getting to me, Caleb!"

"Well Miss Vargues," the Doctor said, walking in, "Mr. Danvers here has offered to take care of you at his manor, and you will be going back to school under his supervision. If he determines you're not ready to go back, you won't."

Before he even managed to finish his sentence, Chris was already on her feet, running around the room and packing all her belongings, which Kate had brought in for her the first day, and was set to go in less than five minutes. "We goin' or what?" she looked at Caleb expectantly.

xxx

"You sure you're ready to go back?" Caleb asked her for what seemed like the millionth time since leaving the hospital an hour ago.

"Yes, Caleb, I'm sure," Chris answered as she unpacked her stuff in the guestroom. She had changed from her sweatpants and polo shirt into shorts and a t-shirt. Scars were visible on her arms, Caleb noted, trying not to remember how they all got there in the first place. "So, what have you guys been up to lately?"

"Nothing really… none of us were really in the mood to go out while you were in the hospital." He sat down cross-legged on the bed and kept watching as she moved around.

"Actually, you just reminded me of something I heard during my stay there…" Chris trailed off, her movements slowing don as she turned to look at him.

"And what would that be?" he eyed her curiously.

"Something about you passing out for half-an-hour…"

"Oh, that! Well, um… it was nothing really… Just a minor little problem, is all." Caleb looked anywhere in the room but at her.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, buddy!"

xxx

Later that night, they were both sitting on her bed, watching random TV shows, eating popcorn.

"Oh my God!" Chris said, trying to catch her breath after laughing so much. "They're so stupid!"

"I think they were meant to be that way…" Caleb replied, a goofy grin on his face.

Chris was leaning on Caleb's shoulder while his head rested on top of hers. He sighed contentedly; he hadn't felt this good in a while. Even the nightmares he'd been having recently were nowhere near his mind. _This is good… _he thought to himself, glancing at Chris. He saw her smiling, still paying attention to the show, and his heart fluttered. _Yeah, this is definitely good…_

xxx

**Sorry if it's a little short, but there should be more in the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant!**

**I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!! YAY!!! Thank you guys so much!!!**

**Also, in one review I got, someone pointed out the fact that Sarah is different from the movie. I just want to clarify one thing; I know that the way I portrayed Sarah in this fic is completely different from the movie, and don't get me wrong, I really liked her, but I just decided to make her different, so I'm sorry if someone doesn't like it, but thank you for being honest!!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

xxx

That morning, the sun was shining brightly. Chris inhaled deeply walking on the school campus, Caleb carrying her bag with him, next to her.

He was looking at her enjoying the fresh air, a smile playing on his face. The only apparent cuts on her now were the ones on her hands, and a nasty cut that was healing on her forehead; other than that, it didn't even look like she was in an accident.

"What?" Chris asked him curiously when she caught him staring.

"Huh, wha- Oh!" Caleb snapped out of his stupor and continued walking. "Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking about something…"

They reached the school and he opened the door for her. Once in the classroom, the two sat next to each other and waited for the rest of their friends to get there.

"So Varguez… finally out of the hospital, huh?" a voice snarled from behind them. "What a shame… I was hoping it would be more serious." Chris turned around and saw Aaron leaning back in his seat and Kira sitting next to him, playing with his hair.

"Back off, Aaron," Caleb warned him, ready to get up.

"Stay out of it, Danvers. I was talking to the girl, not you."

At that moment, the three remaining Sons of Ipswich walked in with Kate and headed up their direction. Unfortunately for Aaron, they had heard that last bit of the conversation and boy, did they look pissed.

"Are we going to have a problem with you?" Tyler glared at him. Before the other one could reply, the teacher called out to them.

"Mr. Simms, Mr. Perry and Mr. Garwin, please take your seats. Miss Varguez, it's good to see you back again! I trust everything is going well now?" professor Thompson asked.

"Yes sir, everything's healing up well!" Chris replied.

"That's very good to hear! Now, on with the lesson!"

Reid groaned and dropped his head on the table.

xxx

Later on that day, the boys had swimming lessons, so Kate and Chris sat on the benches near the pool, getting a head start on their homework. Chris rubbed the back of her neck, trying to work a kink out.

"You okay?" Kate asked her, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kept my head bent down for too long."

"Oh, look; they're done," said Kate as the four walked out of the locker room and headed towards them. Pogue's hair was pulled back from his face, and Reid and Tyler were arguing over who swam better. Caleb's shirt was still half open, which gave Chris a great view of his still wet chest, even though it was better when he didn't have a shirt on and was wearing those tight black swim shorts…

Chris snapped herself out of these thoughts._ Bad Chris! Very bad Chris! Stop staring at the man! _

"You girls ready to go?" Pogue asked them.

"Yeah, let's go."

xxx

Later on that day, the six of them headed over to Caleb's manor. His mother had invited all of them over for supper.

"Hi Aunt Evelyn!" Reid exclaimed as he pulled the older woman in his arms.

"Aunt?" Chris questioned while Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what we call each other's parents," Tyler stated as he waited to get his hug.

The hugs went all around and than Evelyn led them towards the dining room. "I hope you're all hungry," she said as she gestured them towards their seats, "I've made a lot!"

They passed the evening eating and laughing together. Caleb noticed his mom looked a lot healthier than she used to when his father was… sick. She was now wearing black dress pants and a white blouse, and her hair were pulled back. He also noticed that she was very happy at having Chris around and was treating her like a daughter.

"Chris, dear, can you pass me the plate right next to you?" Evelyn asked with a warm smile on her face. _Yup, she's definitely happy! _Looking around the table at his 'family', he noticed that everyone was happy. Reid and Tyler were goofing around with Pogue while Kate, Chris and his mother were having a lively conversation. This was exactly how he had pictured a perfect dinner with the ones that mattered most to him.

Caleb kept his eyes fixed on their newest addition and a grin made its way to his face. She was beautiful; her dark hair was curled and framed her face beautifully. Her brown v-neck top and her dark jeans complimented her figure very well. Everything she wore was simple, but breath-taking. His heart wouldn't stop its fast beating whenever he saw her smile or laugh.

After dinner, Evelyn led them over to the sitting room and brought them all drinks. Caleb andChris were seated close together on the love seat. If the rest of the occupants in the room hadn't known that there wasn't anything going on with the two of them yet, they would've mistaken them for a couple.

Evelyn smiled as she saw her boy interact with Chris. She was exactly what they all needed; someone who could lift their spirits up. Kate and Chris were already very close, almost sisterly. _Ah yes, _Evelyn thought, her smile growing bigger, _the Daughters of Ipswich. Those two will be a great addition to the Ipswich family._

xxx

**So, what do you think? Good or no? Review please:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant.**

**Here comes the action, people!!**

**xxx **

Chris walked through the dark hallways of the dormitories, heading towards her room to pack her things. She would be staying with Caleb for a long time, so she decided to pack and bring most of her stuff to the manor.

The others had decided they would go to Nicky's while she packed. Kate offered to go with her, but the Latina had insisted that she would be alright. Caleb was a little harder to convince though; ever since she left the hospital, he tried as much as he could to make sure she was out of harm's way.

She smiled, lost in thought, as she reached her door. Chris pulled out her keys, and opened it, entering her room.

What she saw made her stop in her tracks.

Papers were strewn all over the ground. Her drawers were pulled out and emptied on the floor, as though someone were looking for something. The mirror in her bathroom had been broken, blood covering what was left of it.

Her eyes soon caught something all over the walls; writing. When Chris approached it cautiously, she noticed it was written in blood. _I know what you are_, it read. That same sentence was written over and over again.

Horrified, the brunette stepped back when she felled something beneath her feet. Looking down, Chris noticed the papers from earlier, but they weren't just papers. They were drawings. Drawings of her, to be more precise.

What made her heart beat even faster though, was the fact that, in these drawings, she had wings; white, angel wings. She picked one up and studied it carefully.

In this particular one, she was sitting down, her knees drawn to her chest, the white gown she was wearing pooling around her feet, her head turned sideways, her long hair flowing around. But… that wasn't all. Her form was covered in blood.

Chris started to pick up each of the drawings hurriedly, inspecting each and every one of them, growing more panicked by the second. All drawings of her with wings and covered in blood.

The young woman stood up abruptly. Someone knew about her. Not only did they know about her, but they had freakin' seen her!

Chris was in full panic mode when she heard something behind her. Before she had the time to turn around, a pair of arms had grabbed her and shoved her to the floor, the healing cut on her forehead re-opening when she hit her head.

"I always knew what you were," the person said from behind her. _Oh crap!_, Chris thought, her eyes going wide, _it's him!_

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" the voice continued as it kneeled down behind her. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back painfully. "Centuries, that's how long!" he growled.

"Not my fault you suck at hunting people down," she replied.

Angered, the figure smashed her head to the floor. "Ow! Son of a…" Chris started to curse as blood seeped from the cut on her lips.

"That's what you get for being a pain in the ass!"

"Oh! Well, my sincerest apologies, dear sir, if I have complicated your life over the past few centuries!" Chris retorted, sarcasm lacing her voice as she tried to get up, only to be smashed back down to the ground.

xxx

Caleb was playing foosball with Pogue that night at Nicky's. Reid and Tyler were at the pool tables, as per usual, with Kate by their side. The two of them had decided it was time for her to learn how to play their cherished game.

"So," Pogue started as he scored another goal, "Chris is gonna be staying with you for a while huh?" he smirked.

"Yes she is," Caleb grinned.

Pogue laughed at his friend's behaviour. _Finally! _he thought, _Those two are going to get together. _

Caleb was having a great time when suddenly, he got a very painful migraine. He groaned and grabbed at his head. "Caleb, you alright?" Pogue asked worriedly.

Caleb only continued to hold his head as he tried to wait it out, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, a voice ran through his head. _'I always knew what you were,' _it said. Caleb felt really confused as to what was happening, when an image filtered through to his mind. It was Chris! She was lying face down on the floor, someone covered in the shadows holding her, and blood running down her forehead.

Caleb suddenly snapped his eyes open, forgetting all about the migraine. He looked wide-eyed at Pogue and said, "Chris is in trouble!"

xxx

Chris's body slammed into the ceiling as the figure below her laughed. "Aah! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this!" he said.

"I think I can guess," Chris groaned, still pinned to the ceiling.

Angered, the man slammed her back to the floor and walked over to her. "My dear, you should really learn to control that mouth of yours," he sneered.

He moved to strike her again when Chris's eyes started emanating a white light, like back at the hospital. She looked at the now panicked man, raised her hand up, and he was pushed up against the wall.

"You'll never get it," Chris said as she got up and dusted off her black jeans. "I am much stronger and much more experienced than you are! You can never beat me!"

"Now that is where you are wrong, Broken Angel…" the man replied, smiling a little more. "I'm not alone this time!"

Before Chris could strike again, the figure before her evaporated away. She sighed as she looked around her room. There was even more damage than before! _I'm gonna have to get myself a new desk, _she thought bitterly as she picked up a piece of what used to be furniture.

Suddenly, her door was kicked open, and four people rushed inside. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler looked just about ready to put up a fight when they saw Chris standing in the corner, blood leaking from her recent injuries, looking at them in confusion.

Caleb rushed to her as the others looked around the room, taking in the mess. "Are you alright?!" he asked in a panicked voice as he started checking her over for worse injuries.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, looking him in the eyes.

xxx

"So you didn't get a good look at this man?" Detective Whitman asked one more time.

"No, he was always behind me, I couldn't see anything," Chris lied.

They were standing outside in the hallway, policemen going in and out of her room. After the boys had found her, they had called the cops straight away. There was no wondering now; someone was definitely trying to kill her.

"Miss Varguez," the African-American detective sighed, "this is not the first time this man has tried to hurt you… It might be safer for you if maybe you went into protection –"

"No!" she replied instantly. "I don't want to go into protection, I'll be fine right her."

"Very well then… I suggest you find another place to stay in the meantime."

"I'm already staying somewhere else," she gestured her head to the boys giving their statements to another detective.

"Alright… well than, we'll contact you when we find more information." And with that, Detective Whitman joined the other officers in the room.

"You ready to go?" Caleb asked from behind her.

Chris glanced back one more time at her dorm, and nodded.

"Yeah… let's go."

xxx

**So… what do you think? I noticed there wasn't a lot of action going on, so here you go! A whole chapter of it!:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant!!!**

**Sorry it took so long! I honestly started writing this at the beginning of the week and than I had exams to study!! Sorry!!**

**xxx **

Chris sat on her bed in her temporary room at the Danvers manor. She sighed and ran her hand down her face, trying to make sense of all of what had happened earlier that night.

She may not have seemed it, but she was dead scared when she saw him again. The young woman might have stronger powers than him, but whenever she tried to tap into them, she lost control. She wasn't going to take that chance… not again.

Not to mention that now someone else was after her too. It was obvious those drawings weren't his; they were someone else's… but who? Who else could've seen her?

Chris got up and headed towards her personal bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She inspected her cuts more closely; they weren't that bad… at least she wouldn't need stitches.

The Latina turned the water on and splashed some on her face, trying to clear her mind. The cool liquid was refreshing on her warm skin. Chris glanced back at the mirror as the droplets of water ran down, taking away the blood with it, falling red in the sink.

Closing her dark eyes, she thought back to the years she spent running away, all the people she lost along the way… Chris wiped away the tears that were starting to fall at those memories; it was all in the past… there was nothing she could do about it.

xxx

Saturday night, there was another party at the Dells. Chris rode with the boys while Kate rode with Sarah, even if she wasn't so happy about it. She sat in the back between Pogue and Caleb, the latter sending her worried glances.

Caleb was getting more and more worried about Chris as the days passed. It seemed she became closer to fading away; as if the life was being sucked out of her slowly, closing her away from others.

"We're here!" Tyler stated from the driver's seat as Reid got out from the passenger side. Walking over to where the youngest Covenant member stood, Reid whispered, "Man, do you think this is a good idea? I mean, she's been pretty closed off lately, and I don't think a party is the right thing…"

"I really have no idea…" Tyler replied as they walked up to the bonfire, the three other following from behind.

During the party, Chris just stayed behind the crowd, observing everything, being cautious. She reached into her interior jacket pocket and pulled out her phone, flipping it open and reading the text message. Snapping it closed, she made sure no one was watching her as she walked into the dark forest.

xxx

Caleb pushed his way through the crowd of people, trying to make it past the makeshift dance floor to the other side. Relieved when he finally made it, he started looking around, trying to find Chris.

"You looking for her too?" Reid asked as he and Tyler walked up next to him, scanning the area.

"Yeah… I haven't seen her for a while…" Caleb trailed off.

"We can't find her either," Pogue said, coming up to them, Kate right next to him. Caleb sighed and ran a hand over his face when he saw a figure walk into the forest.

xxx

Pulling her black coat around her, Chris walked in further in the darkness until she found a clearing illuminated by the moon.

"Took you long enough…" a deep voice sounded from behind a tree.

"Nice to see you too," she replied sarcastically, a smile etching on her face, the first in a long time, it seemed.

A man walked out of the shadows and into the light, revealing short, light brown hair, hazel eyes, full lips and a strong jaw. He wore a black leather jacket over a dark shirt, covering his lean, muscled body, along with a pair of blue denim jeans. It's obvious he's the kind of guy every woman wants.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he chuckled, coming closer. "I heard about what happened, by the way… I guess he's back, huh?"

"Listen, you shouldn't worry about it… none of this concerns you in any way," Chris started only to be cut off.

"I made my decision Chris," he stated firmly.

"Jason…" she sighed. "It's not that simple anymore. He's not alone, and I'm running out of places to run too…"

"I know that… I might not be an expert on Angels, but damn it Chris, you died! At the hospital, after the accident, you died! That wasn't supposed to happen, and you know it!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing her arms. "Chris, it's impossible for you to die, so how the hell did it happen?"

"Need I remind you that I'm not exactly human?" she hissed. "I don't have doctors or whatever to go see to talk about these things… Heck! I don't even know where I'm from! I don't even know my real name, Jason! I can't even remember ever being a child!"

Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I can't even begin to understand what you're going through… but I've stuck by you since you saved me, and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Pulling away, he continued, "I got an apartment in town, temporary lease. I'm staying here for a while."

They talked for a little longer until Jason decided to head back. Watching his retreating form, Chris sighed and turned around, freezing in place when she saw Caleb standing there, staring at her with wide eyes.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, fear taking over her.

"Everything."

xxx

**Once again, sorry it took long, but guess what? It's my Spring Break! And what does that mean? More chapters!!! Yay! Oh and if u want a better image of Jason, just picture Dean from Supernatural!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant:P**

**If you guys have any requests or ideas you would like for me to add in the story, just review! **

**Here's chapter 15!!!!! **

**xxx **

Following the figure into the forest, Caleb saw that it was Chris. _What the hell is she doing walking here by herself?! _he thought. He was about to speak up when they had reached an illuminated clearing. The Latina looked around for a bit as a deep voice resounded from behind the trees:

"Took you long enough…"

Caleb's eyes were black and he was ready to attack the stranger when Chris playfully replied.

"Nice to see you too."

_What the hell…_ Caleb thought, hiding behind the trees as the other man stepped out of the shadows.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" the young man chuckled, coming closer. "I heard about what happened, by the way… I guess he's back, huh?"

"Listen, you shouldn't worry about it… none of this concerns you in any way." _What are they talking about? The accident on the road, or the fight in her dorm…_

"I made my decision Chris."

"Jason…" she sighed. "It's not that simple anymore. He's not alone, and I'm running out of places to run too…"

"I know that… I might not be an expert on Angels, but damn it Chris, you died! At the hospital, after the accident, you died! That wasn't supposed to happen, and you know it!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing her arms. "Chris, it's impossible for you to die, so how the hell did it happen?"

Caleb was about to jump out of his hiding place as this Jason guy grabbed her arms when his words finally sunk in. _Angels…_

"Need I remind you that I'm not exactly human?" she hissed. "I don't have doctors or whatever to go see to talk about these things… Heck! I don't even know where I'm from! I don't even know my real name, Jason! I can't even remember ever being a child!"

Caleb didn't understand what was going on anymore. How could she not be human? For that matter, how could she be an angel? They don't even exist! Well… according to the rest of the world, neither do warlocks and witches and basically his entire family history, but that was beside the point!

Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I can't even begin to understand what you're going through… but I've stuck by you since you saved me, and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Pulling away, he continued, "I got an apartment in town, temporary lease. I'm staying here for a while."

_Save him… what did she save him from?_ Processing the conversation more thoroughly in his mind, Caleb waited until Jason left before stepping out from behind the tree. He saw Chris stare a little longer at the retreating figure before turning around, freezing in place when she saw him standing there.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

xxx

"Caleb, I can explain…" Chris started.

"I think you should." He didn't know what to think about this recent revelation. Just as she was about to speak, sirens were heard in the distance. "Damn it! More cops."

"Tell me something, why are the parties always being held in the same place if the cops already know where it is?" Chris asked him sarcastically, walking alongside with him, heading back towards the party.

"Don't even think about changing the subject Chris," Caleb stated. "We're going to be having a long discussion about this whole Angel thing…"

Reaching the edge of the woods, they spotted Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Kate making their way over. "Where were you woman? We were worried sick!" Reid started fussing, turning Chris around, making sure she had no new injuries.

"Tyler, get the car; we're going to Gorman's," Caleb told them.

"Caleb… not smart," Pogue told him as he nodded his head towards a confused Chris.

"Seems we're not the only ones hiding something," Caleb said.

xxx

Chris sat in the passenger seat of Caleb's Mustang, staring at the surrounding trees. The others had gone with Tyler and were following behind them right now.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Chris whispered, still looking outside.

"I can't exactly say I've been completely honest with you either," Caleb replied. Silence filled up the car once again as they got closer and closer to their destination.

Pulling up if front of an old house, Caleb took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, Tyler parking right next to him. "This is Gorman's?" Chris asked, staring at the house as she followed Caleb up to the front door.

"Yeah. This is the area where the first Ipswich Colony was built," Reid said from behind. Walking inside, the Sons were just about to lead the girls downstairs when a voice sounded from above.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" an old man stated from the stairs. "Bringing more people here?! I thought you learned your lesson after what happened with Sarah!" he exclaimed, wobbling his way down the stairs.

"Gorman, this time, it's different," Caleb told him. "She's like us!"

"What?!" Reid's eyes were bulging out while Tyler was shaking his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, like us?" Pogue asked him hesitantly, standing in front of Kate in the hallway.

"Well… not exactly like us…" Caleb trailed off. "I still didn't get the full story."

"I'm confused here… what do you mean I'm like you guys?" Chris started, looking at each of them and than worriedly at Caleb. "Did you hit your head somewhere?"

"Chris, we're witches," Caleb stated, getting straight to the point.

"Huh?"

"You know… Harry Potter, just a whole lot better looking and there aren't a lot of us," Reid stated, still confused about how she could be like them.

"Caleb, the Book of Damnation said only men are witches…" Tyler trailed off uneasily.

"That's what I meant by not exactly… She's not a witch, she's an Angel."

"Nice to know your kind are not extinct yet," Gorman remarked, standing in front of her.

"You know about us?"

"You know about them?" Kate asked.

"How about we take this down to the basement for a better explanation," Gorman sighed.

xxx

Once they were all settled in the basement, the boys sitting in their respectful spots while Gorman, Kate and Chris sat on chairs. The candles around them were alit and a fire erupted in the center of the room, around the pentagon.

"Before you all jump on me with your questions, yes, I do know about Angels." Gorman ran a hand down his face. "Not a lot, I'll admit, but enough to know that they exist."

"How do you know about us?" Chris questioned him, the light casting shadows upon her face.

"I've met one of you, quite a few years back. A good friend."

"I thought Angels weren't real…" Tyler said.

"I'm pretty sure most people would consider witches as unrealistic… especially male ones," Chris remarked.

"Well, you still get to explain your situation first," Reid told her.

"Nothing to explain. I don't remember being anything but an Angel, and I don't exactly have an instruction manual about how the whole thing works."

"That guy, Jason, he said it was impossible for you to die," Caleb reminded her, shifting so that his elbows were on his knees.

"Oh, well yeah, that part kind of got obvious after a few decades when I didn't age or die," she replied thoughtfully.

"Who's Jason?" the youngest Son asked.

"He's a friend I met a while back. He wanted to meet tonight."

"Hold up," Pogue stopped them from getting off the current subject. "If it's impossible for you to die, how come you flat-lined at the hospital?"

"Another question I can't answer because I have absolutely no idea."

They spent a few minutes asking her more questions to which she had no answer until Chris decided it was time to change the subject.

"What about you guys? Witches? Even Kate?"

"No, not Kate, she just got pulled into this whole thing because of that stupid Chase…" Pogue trailed off, hatred for the man still burning in his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Chris explained, putting her hand up. "Chase? As in Chase Goodwin Pope? Or, more commonly referred to as Chase Collins?"

"You know him?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Hell yeah I know that pain in the ass! What happened with him?"

"He tried to take Caleb's powers at the beginning of the year, but Caleb ended up killing him," Reid stated.

"No, that's not possible. Oh wait, let me guess, he pulled a disappearing act? Big tragedy, no body?"

"How did you know?" Caleb whispered.

"Does this mean he's not dead?" Kate was getting scared.

"He can't die."

"How come? He's not an Angel that's for sure," Tyler said incredulously.

"No he's not an Angel. Far from it."

"Then what?" Reid questioned uneasily.

"He made a deal with the Devil."

xxx

**Chapter 15 all done!**

**And I'm gonna go with a suggestion from Magykgurl. There are going to be OCs for Tyler and Reid, just not yet!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: … Need I repeat myself?**

**  
I know I don't upload very often anymore, and I can assure it's not because I don't want to, but because school has been taking up a lot of my time. I can say that I'll upload at least once a week, but I'm not sure if I can do more. Sorry!**

**xxx **

"He made a deal with the Devil."

"What?!"

"A deal with the Devil?!"

"What does that mean?!"

Choruses of different questions were thrown from every occupant in the room, all directed at the same person. A loud whistle halted all of their inquiries.

"One question at a time, folks! I may be an Angel, but we get headaches too, ya know?" Chris told them.

"Ok, first off," Gorman started, "what kind of deal?"

"Sign with your blood, eternal life in exchange of your services, bla bla bla…"

"Wait…" Caleb was confused. "If he's immortal or whatever, than how come he wanted me to will him my powers?"

"He just wanted to get stronger. Chase is a selfish bastard, and no matter how long he's going to live, he still wants to be the strongest. If I had to guess, he's probably coming for Pogue next, probably waiting for him to Ascend" Chris replied, nodding her head in the man's direction.

"How do you know about Ascending?" Tyler asked her.

"Oh, I know all about the Covenant of Silence. I just had no idea it was here, let alone that it was you guys."

"Anyways, back to Chase," Kate continued.

"Yeah, back to him," Reid agreed. "How do you know all this?"

"That's something I'm not willing to talk about," Chris replied, growing uncomfortable.

The four Covenant members looked at each other curiously, wondering what would be so bad she wouldn't want to tell them.

"Come on Chris, what's so bad you can't talk about it? I mean, you know everything about us!" they pushed.

"Look, it's not something I talk about, alright? Just leave it at that!" she retorted angrily, getting up and making her way up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked bewildered, after hearing the door slam from upstairs.

Caleb didn't answer as he got up and followed her for the second time that night.

xxx

Chris sighed heavily as she made her way through the dark road. Raking a hand through her hair, she thought about what she almost let slip back there. She'd have to be a lot more careful around them now that they knew something was up.

Her phone vibrating in her pocket shook her out of her thoughts. Pulling it out, Chris glanced at the caller id before flipping the phone open with a smile on her face.

"Miss me already?" she asked, grinning.

"_Aw! You know me too well don't you?_" a deep voice replied on the other line.

"So, what do you need?"

"_We need to meet."_

xxx

When she got to the road surrounded by trees, the exact road Jason had told her to meet, she only waited five minutes before hearing his voice.

"So what did you need that was so important you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Chris questioned him curiously when she turned around to face him.

"Coffee," he replied simply, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Coffee," she repeated, looking at him as if he'd gone crazy. "You asked me to meet you on a road in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, only to go somewhere else and have coffee…"

"Yup!" Jason grinned. "Thought we could take a long walk like we used too…"

Laughing at his apparent enthusiasm, she came up to him and they began their stroll in the moonlight.

xxx

Caleb watched them walk away together, laughing. _Why isn't she like that with us?_ he asked himself. He had always wondered why she wasn't very open with them. He thought maybe it was because of the whole being an Angel thing, but even after that got cleared up, she still refused to open up.

_What's so different about him? What would make Chris more comfortable with him than with me… _

The eldest Son of Ipswich finally admitted to himself that he fell hard for the Latina.

xxx

"Alright, so now that we found a diner that was open this early in the morning," Chris stated, "how about you tell me the real reason you wanted to meet?"

After about an hour of walking, Jason and Chris came across a quaint diner that was open 24/7. Sitting comfortably in a booth right next to the window with a coffee in her hand, Chris waited patiently for the man in front of her to answer.

"I already told you the real reason," he smirked. "Ever since you left Kansas, we haven't spent a lot of time together." He sat back in the dark red leather seat and sipped at his coffee. "Chris…" Jason hesitated.

"Yeah, Jay."

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we hadn't broken up back then?"

Sighing, the Angel ran a hand through her hair tiredly. She knew this question would come up sometime, but she was hoping for it to come later. Exhaling one more time, Chris answered. "Jason, you can't keep holding onto that. It happened, now it's done."

"But you never told me the real reason… Baby, I know you probably better than anyone else… you can't lie to me," he pleaded, trying to reason with her.

"Listen, right now isn't the best time… we'll talk about this another day; I have school later," Chris replied getting up and walking out of the diner into the chilling air.

xxx

**I know, I know! I took to long updating! Please don't be mad! I had already written half the chapter a little after my last post, but I had a slight writer's block, and school was hell! I'll try and update sooner, but if I can't, I'm not doing it on purpose!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant.**

**xxx**

Chris sat on her bed in Caleb's mansion the next night, her head in her hands. Today had been a long day. She couldn't have a minute to herself without one of her friends asking her more questions. Sighing, she lay on her back, stretching out, when her phone started vibrating on the nightstand.

"I swear, if it's one of them…" Chris muttered as she got up to answer it. Flipping it open, she pressed the phone to her ear. "What?" she asked harshly.

"_My, my, Chris. If I had known you were in such a bad mood, I would have refrained from calling you… On the other hand, you know how much I love to get on your nerves…" _a voice taunted her.

"What the hell do you want Chase," Chris demanded, fear rising up in her as she recognized him.

"_Ouch! Well ain't someone being a bitch! What's the matter, aren't you happy to be talking to your brother?"_

"You are not my brother," she gritted through her teeth, her hands clenching at her sides.

"_Sure I am!" _Chase replied, laughing. _"We might not be blood-related, but we sure as hell have something big in common, don't we?"_

"Once again, Chase. What do you want?"

"_Meet me at the ruins of Putnam Barn, or someone gets hurt." _

Chris stared at the phone in her hand as the dial-tone sounded through.

"Shit."

xxx

The wind blew her hair around as Chris stood at Putnam barn. Or at least what was left of it. Her brown eyes looked around, searching for the familiar, yet unwanted figure.

"Good, you came. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in your dorm room, now would we?" someone interrogated from behind her.

Spinning around, Chris stared at the man who had made her life hell for the past few centuries. Trying to stop her hands from shaking, she put them in her pockets. "What did you do?"

"Oh, well, nothing yet, but you know I can hurt one of them any time I want to," Chase replied smugly, advancing a few steps in her direction, the moonlight revealing more of his face.

"Leave them out of this, it's me you want."

"We're not the only ones involved in this now. Don't you remember those drawings in your room?" he asked her. "Well, turns out your old friend wants you dead too."

Chris frowned in confusion. What old friend? "What are you talking about?"

"Uhmm, let's think, shall we?" he mused, tapping on his chin, as though he really were thinking. Chase walked around her while answering, "June 12th 1764, in… France, was it?"

Chris's eyes widened in recognition. "Adèle," she whispered.

"Ding, ding, ding!!! Right answer!" Chase exclaimed, stopping in front of her. "Boy was she pissed when you took him away from her!"

"I didn't take anyone away from her."

"Yeah well, who cares. Point is she doesn't like you anymore!"

"I noticed," Chris muttered darkly. Backing away, she continued, "Is that why you told me to come here? To tell me that now I have Adèle to worry about too?"

"Nope! I came to tell you that Daddy dearest is looking for you and he's getting mad."

"For the last time, he's not my Father!" she retorted angrily.

"Sure he is. You signed the deal too, you know. That technically means you belong to him," Chase answered thoughtfully.

"Unlike you, I didn't have much of a choice. Tell that asshole I'm not coming," Chris told him before starting to walk away.

Before she managed to get too far, Chris was lifted and thrown back to the ground a little further. Grunting, she tried getting up quickly, but she was slammed back down.

"This is not over Chris!" Chase said, his voice rising higher with anger as he stomped over to where she was lying immobile on her back. Kneeling down next to her, he retrieved a knife from his pocket. "A little reminder of who you belong too," he whispered to her, grabbing her arm and dragging the blade through her delicate skin, writing in an old forgotten language.

"Don't ever forget it!" he walked away angrily, leaving her on the ground, clutching at her bleeding arm.

xxx

**It's not long, I know, but I'm in a hurry! Please don't kill me for taking too long!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Me no own Covenant!**

**Oooookaaaaayyyyyy, I know you all want to kill me for taking this long to update, but I had a majorrrrrrrr writer's block that just wouldn't go away!!!! Hopefully this will make up for my long absence!!**

**Xxx**

Clutching her bleeding arm, Chris got up, faltering as her legs almost gave out beneath her. She cried out in pain as the wound started to burn. Tears escaped her dark eyes as she gritted her teeth.

"Come on, Chris!" she told herself, straightening up and she started walking towards the road. It wasn't such a good idea coming here on foot… she was going to have to walk back like this. Chris hesitated, looking around. _Should I call someone?_ Shaking her head, she opted for walking. No need to get anyone else involved at this point.

As she walked, her thoughts went back to her previous conversation with Chase. What the hell did Adele want with her? And for that matter, how was she still alive! She knew for a fact that her previous friend was dead and buried somewhere in France. Unless…

"Oh shit!" Chris exclaimed coming to a sudden realisation. Taking out her mobile, she quickly dialled a familiar number.

When the other person picked up, she quickly said: "Get your ass here right now!"

Xxx

"What the heck happened to your arm?!" was the first thing Jason said when he arrived.

"Long story, and not the point. Do you remember Adele?" Chris hurriedly asked him, still clutching her bleeding arm.

"Yeah, she's not exactly easy to forget about, seeing as how I was going to marry her…" he trailed off, looking uneasy.

"Well, she's back. And she ain't all that happy with us at the moment!"

"What do you mean she's back?" Jason asked, confused as to how that happened. "She's dead and buried! We were there!"

"I didn't say her body was back! I'm saying she's possessing someone, and I have a pretty good idea as to who."

Xxx

While Jason drove her back to the Danvers' mansion, she explained everything to him, from the phone call she got from Chase, to what he told her.

Arriving at their destination, Chris quickly jumped out of the car and made her way to the front door, Jason assisting her as her blood loss had weakened her.

"Caleb!" Jason called out in the hall. "Caleb, get down here! Hurry up!"

Footsteps were heard from upstairs, rushing down. It was obvious it was more than one person. The four Sons of Ipswich made it down the stairs, Caleb in the lead. Spotting a bleeding Chris, he quickly hurried towards her.

"What happened?! I went to check on you an hour ago and you weren't there!" Caleb said as he helped her sit down on a couch and signalled to Tyler to go get the First-aid kit.

"She had a run in with Chase," Jason muttered darkly, his fist tightening at the thought of the other guy.

"What?!" Pogue exclaimed. "Alright, that's it! Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him!!"

"Can't. He's immortal, remember?" Reid answered angrily.

Tyler rushed back down with the kit, getting straight to work on Chris's arm, seeing as he was the best healer out of all of them.

"Where's Sarah?!" Chris asked as the youngest tended to her wound.

"Why are you asking about her?" Reid pondered. "She's been treating you like crap ever since you got here!"

"And I know why. Sarah's possessed."

Xxx

**Ok! So I have an idea on how I can make it up to you guys! Tell me what secrets you want revealed, or what you want to see happen, in the next chapter, and I'll have it done!**


End file.
